womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie Crumb
Sophia Violet "Sophie" Crumb (born September 27, 1981) is an American-French cartoonist. She is the daughter of underground comix artists Aline Kominsky-Crumb and Robert Crumb. Crumb was born in Woodland, California and lived in the nearby farming town of Winters with her parents. When she was a child, Crumb's parents published some of her drawings in their comics anthology, Weirdo; she later contributed to their comic book series Dirty Laundry Comics, originally published from 1977 to 1992.Crumb, Robert and Aline Kominsky-Crumb. The Complete Dirty Laundry Comics. San Francisco: Last Gasp. (ISBN 9780867193794) In 1991, she was nine years old, she relocated with her family to Sauve, a village in Southern France. Her parents reported that they wanted to remove her from the political conservatives and Christian fundamentalists of the United StatesSolomon, Deborah. "A Life in Pictures: Questions for Sophie Crumb", The New York Times Magazine. Published 5 Nov 2010. Accessed 25 Jul 2012., though in a later interview, Sophie told The Philadelphia Inquirer that her mother was afraid Sophie would "turn into a Valley girl".DeLuca, Dan. "Sophie Crumb, 'crazy artist' and daughter of R., has new book and exhibit, The Philadelphia Inquirer. Published 21 Nov 2010. Accessed 24 Jul 2012 It was after this relocation that Terry Zwigoff released Crumb (1994), a critically acclaimed documentary film about Sophie's father and their family, in which Sophie and her art appear briefly. After completing her secondary education in France, Crumb studied acrobatics and clowning at a French circus school. While living in Brooklyn in the mid-2000s she sold her comics on the street and apprenticed herself to a tattoo artist. At another stage she earned a living by teaching English as a foreign language.DeCarlo, Tessa. "Introducing a Cartoonist Named Crumb", The New York Times. Published 15 Feb 2004. Accessed 26 Jun 2009. Crumb illustrated a sketchbook for the American film Ghost World (2001), also directed by Terry Zwigoff. Her drawings were meant to reflect the personality and inner life of Thora Birch's character Enid, the film's protagonist. In 2002, Fantagraphics Books and Oog & Blik published Crumb's first comic book, Belly Button, followed by Belly Button Comix #2 in 2004. She contributed multiple pieces to installments of Mome published between 2005 and 2008. The development of her draftsmanship and sensibilities as a graphic artist are documented in Sophie Crumb: Evolution of a Crazy Artist (W.W. Norton 2010)."Sophie Crumb and Her Evolution into a 'Crazy Artist'", NPR. Published 4 Nov 2010. Accessed 24 Jul 2012.Wood, Gaby. "Sophie Crumb: Interview", The Daily Telegraph. Published 25 Feb 2011. Accessed 24 Jul 2012 Her debut solo show, which featured more than 20 drawings and giclée prints, coincided with the book's publication."Sophie Crumb", DCKT Contemporary. Accessed 24 Jul 2012. The show ran from 4 November through 30 December 2010 at DCKT Contemporary, Dennis Christie and Ken Tyburski's contemporary art gallery in New York City. She currently lives in Southern France with her husband (a construction worker) and their son, Eli, who was born in 2009."Sophie Crumb at DCKT Contemporary", SoHo Journal. Accessed 24 Jul 2012 Sources Category:American creators Category:French creators Category:Cartoonists Category:Comic Books Category:1981 Births